


The Cliffs of Rebirth

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Horizons October fanfic(http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2354&rowstart=0)





	The Cliffs of Rebirth

Kara was stood at the Cliffs of Rebirth. She had already guided Sub-Commander Riker, Arco and Vargas to their final destination.

Soon Kara had found others seeking her aide. Hanna and Coser had eagerly accepted her help.

She had grieved when Gan had arrived. He had found his true love there, leaving her empty.

Travis has angrily rejected her . She wept as she couldn't ease his pain.

Sooner later it seemed every-one Blake touched ended up with her.

Cally had looked for and found her clone group.

Jenna had railed against the fact she'd had to destroy her ship. Her death was meaningless in comparison.

Now Kara had to brace herself against the sudden deluge of new souls. Dayna, Deva,Arlen, Tarrant, Soolin and Blake.

She watched as Vila half-carried and half-dragged Avon out of the base. Vila looked up. He could see her and was afraid.

"Follow me, "Kara said."I will lead you to safety. You are of the living and I am responsible only for the souls who seek Rebirth. "

"I remember you. " Vila said, his voice devoid of any emotion.But he followed with Avon until they reached a serviceable craft.

"Go in peace" Kara said returning to her self-appointed duty.


End file.
